A Very Merry Christmas
A Very Merry Christmas is a Barney Clip Show that was released on October 11, 2011. Plot Barney and the kids are decorating the caboose for Christmas. Barney explains the concept of "Snowflake Buddies", in which one chooses a paper snowflake, and gives the person who's name is written on the snowflake a gift. Baby Bop then arrives with a long Christmas wish-list, so Barney and his friends explain to her that Christmas is also about giving. Later, the group decides to write Christmas cards to their friends, as well as Santa Claus. Later, they act out a Christmas story of "The Nutcracker". Stories: * The Night Before Christmas (Scene Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star) *The Nutcracker Cast New Content Cast = *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Maddie (Jaden Roberts) *Travis (Brenden Stanton) |-| Additional Costume Actors = *Barney (David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Kyle Nelson/Jeff Brooks) |-| Series Cast = *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Kathy (Kaitlin Lindley) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Nathan (Preston Falconer) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Songs #I Love the Holidays #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #If All the Snowflakes (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #Ten Little Snowflakes (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #My Dreidel (Scene Taken from: "Gift of the Dinos") #Oh, Christmas Tree (Scene Taken from: "Gift of the Dinos") #Jingle Bells (Scene Taken from: "Gift of the Dinos") #It's Snowing! (Scene Taken from: "A Visit to Santa") #We're Writing A Letter to Santa (Scene Taken from: "A Visit to Santa") #Santa's Wrapping Crew (Scene Taken from: "A Visit to Santa") #Look into Santa's Book (Scene Taken from: "A Visit to Santa") #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year (Scene Taken from: ''Barney's Night Before Christmas'') #It's Twinkle Time #The Nutcracker Medley: (March of the Toys /The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy) (Instrumental) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #I Love You Gallery Releases BarneyAVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|Original Release (2011) 884487110847_dvd_fs_3d_clr.jpg|Re-Release by Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2015) 14264176_6228649933976033_1393938723586953968_n.jpg|2nd Re-Release By Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2016) Trivia *This video marked: **The fifth Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being ''Waiting for Santa'', the second being ''Barney's Night Before Christma''s, the third being ''Barney's Christmas Star'', and the fourth being "Gift of the Dinos" / "A Visit to Santa". **The last appearance of Joshua. **The only appearances of Maddie and Travis. However, none of their names are mentioned in this video. And even before Travis appeared in this video, he was seen in some of the interestrials of season fourteen. *Scenes from ''Barney's Christmas Star'' and ''Barney's Night Before Christmas'' feature Dean Wendt's Barney voice dubbed over the original ones. *After not being used for fourteen years, the song, "It's Twinkle Time" returns in the new content of this video, since the album, ''Happy Holidays Love, Barney''. *The new content of this video uses the regular version of "I Love You", rather than the Christmas version of that song. Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Christmas Specials Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:2011